Eyes
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: A Collection of Oneshots containing Interactions of Elliot and Leo that has some involvement with the latter's eyes . Mostly Humor and Fluff, but other genre's may apply.   Number 7. Vampires?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to do this mostly because I absolutely love Leo's eyes, I love EllyLeo, I still haven't been able to write "When Shakespeare Get's Out of Hand" (I'm sorry, Please dont kill me!) and plot bunnies involving them keeps popping up in my head.

This is a oneshot collection, so the stories wont be having any connection unless I feel like making a sequel to one of the oneshots I'll be making. The timeline would also be pretty messed up ^^; And some might not make much sense.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS!

This is all for fun so please enjoy! XD  
>Dedicated to Elly and Leo cause I <em>cannot<em> let them die. Especially Elly :(|

**Oneshot Number 1 (I am reeeealy not good at titles, I SWEAR DX)  
>Words: 1,186<br>Genre: Humor, with very very **_slight _**hints of Romance  
>Rating: K+<strong>

* * *

><p>Elliot was staring again.<p>

Most of the time, Leo would just ignore his Master's habit of watching him whenever. Most of the time, the noirette had a book he could keep his attention to so that he could better ignore the calculating slate blue eyes on him. Most of the time, his Master at least had the decency to pretend he wasn't really staring.

But that was most of the time.

Now, Elliot wasn't even bothering to hide it. Now, Leo didn't have a book with him. Now, Leo was currently in a position wherein he can't just ignore his Master's staring.

And it was really starting to seriously unnerve him.

"Elliot… you do know it's rude to stare. Especially when someone's changing" the noirette spoke in pseudo calm and collected tone, hiding the agitated nerves he was really feeling.

Yep, right now, Leo was indeed changing out of his nightclothes for another day at school. There was a public restroom in Latowidge, but that place was always too crowded. The private one in their room was currently flooding due to some weird event the previous day, and the closet was too full for even his head to fit; don't ask.

And so he had no choice but to do it in the room itself, where Elliot, who had mysteriously gotten up before he did and was now properly cleaned and dressed, was currently sitting in a chair staring at him.

Elliot was unfazed by his words. "Hey Leo…?" he began in a questioning tone, standing up from his seated position and approaching his black haired servant.

"Yeah?" Leo asked, discarding his night shirt and grabbing the uniform from his corner of the room. He turned around to face his Master and found his heart skipping a beat –or two- when he found his face merely two inches from Elliot's, who was now looming over him.

"What the—"

"Can you let me see it?"

"Huh?" Leo asked dumbly at his master's blunt words.

"Let me see" Elliot stepped forward, Leo found himself stepping back.

"See what?" the noirette asked, now very very self-conscious. Inappropriate thoughts from inappropriate books he have read swirling across his mind as he now felt himself backed against a wall. "Oh my God Elliot, what do you mean? I didn't know you swing _that_ way"

Elliot stared at him confusedly, in the process of comprehending just what he was talking about. A few silent minutes passed by, and the light brunette's expression seemed to change.

First it was a look of realization, then his face grew deathly pale, and finally it burned the brightest red Leo swore he'd ever seen.

He couldn't contain his sniggers when his Master suddenly jumped three miles away from him, shouting at possibly the top of his lungs. "JUST WHAT IS GOING THROUGH THAT RATS NEST OF A HEAD OF YOURS? THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT DAMMIT!"

And then Leo doubled over into laughter, forgetting about the awkwardness at his Master's flabbergasted expression. After a few moments, he finally seemed to calm down, laughter decreasing to snickers as he finally managed to put his sleeves into the dress shirt in his hands.

He turned back to his Master, who now looked very offended, and apologized for laughing so hard. "I'm really sorry, I swear. But really though, what were you talking about?" Leo asked, buttoning the vest and finally putting on the Latowidge tailcoat.

At first, Elliot stayed silent, his back pressed so hard against the opposite wall that he would have left a mark on the concrete. Then he relaxed, took a deep breath, and approached his servant again. "I was talking about your eyes" he explained.

And Leo acquires a thoughtful look at that. "Why didn't you just say so? It's not that big a deal is it?" he asked.

"It is a big deal. I still don't know why you hide it"

"I thought I already told you"

"You said I didn't need to know"

"And you don't"

"But I want to know!" Elliot cried out. Leo let out an exasperated sigh, he knew that that wasn't really the main reason his master was acting the way he was.

"What brought this up Elly?" the noirette asked.

Elliot stayed silent for a beat, blushing slightly at the nickname and comprehending what he was about to say. "Leo, you're one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen—"

"No way, so you _do _have a crush on me" Leo joked, trying to lighten the mood. He was, thankfully, able to succeed as his master blushed beet red.

"…" Elliot sighed in defeat, but at that moment, determination burned in his eyes. "Someday, I swear I _will _get you to cut those bangs of yours. No, actually, I'll chop them off myself. Maybe I should do it now…"

"Try and I'll kill you"

"Just try and see if you can"

"…." The two stared at each other defiantly, daring the other to do what they had just promised. They would have stayed like that all day had the bell not sounded.

They were late for class.

"Oh shit we need to go! Now!" Elliot cried, grabbing his pack along with Leo's and pulling the noirette by the hand.

Leo only had enough time to lock the door before he was dragged away. "This is your fault you know" the noirette accused as he tried his best not to get dragged again.

"No it isn't" Elliot denied.

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't!"

"That's what she said"

"SHUT UP!"

They both managed to make it, thankfully, but now the two was gasping for breath, half rugged, the whole class staring at them, and Leo just realized that his glasses were missing. "Oh great, I left my glasses back at the dorm"

"That was your fault" Elliot announced, walking towards their seat.

"You distracted me" Leo shot back, following after him.

"That's what she said" and the two had once again engaged in a glaring contest.

"Mister Nightray and servant, pay attention to class. Mister Leo, please tie up all that hair, it's unsanitary" the teacher ordered as she entered the room. The rest of the class greeted her as she came in, but then all of their attention was once again diverted to the duo.

In Elliot Nightray's hand, everyone could see, was a hair band and a comb.

Leo gulped.

Elliot smirked.

The teacher sighed.

The rest of the students stared…

_**~The End~**_


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to write this so bad when I read the english translation of the chapter. Well, yeah it's Humon/Crack, but who knows, Oz and the gang does have this kind of tendencies ;)

And besides, it has something to do with Leo's eyes. ;P

**One Shot Number 2  
>Words: 1, 594<br>Genre: Crack, slight Drama and Romance... mostly plain utter crack  
>Rating: K+ (mind the curses from the hotheads XD)<br>Warnings: Crack, curses, Shoujo references (I like Shoujos ^^) Caps Lock bar break down, and Spoilers for Chap 62.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PH. It belongs to Mochizuki Jun-sensei.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND LIKED! I hope you enjoy this one too XD ^^**

* * *

><p>"Oz-kun…" the noirette started as he turned towards the blond haired boy behind him. His face cool and unreadable, listening to his new companion's footsteps echo from beside him, also watching as Master Gilbert hurry towards his own Master's side along with Miss Alice. He smiled at them. "We have come for you"<p>

He expected surprise, bafflement, confusion, possibly even hurt, or rage. However, the reply he received was…. very _very __**very**_unexpected.

"YOU CUT YOU'RE BANGS!" the three exclaimed in unison, matching looks of surprise and amazement decorating each of their faces as their pointer fingers directed to him.

Leo was, in all sense of the word, stupefied. He sweatdropped. "Uhm… Oz…kun?"

The blond in question rushed right up to his face, causing him to flinch backwards. "Oh My God are you _really _Leo? I don't believe it! Why were you hiding your eyes? You look so pretty" Oz stated, his eyes were just _sparkling._

"Uhm…"

"sniff sniff" Alice went, snuffling at him. "It is the Messy haired kid! Unbelievable! What did you do? Have a face transplant or something?"

"A-Ah… No…"

"I can hardly believe it! To think that he has this kind of face beneath those unruly bangs of his… what did you do to make him cut his hair Vince? I've heard not even Elliot could make him do it" Gilbert asked, astonished.

"I didn't do anything big brother" the blond replied, clinging to the tallest of the cast. "He ordered me to do it himself, for some reason"

Echo merely watched the group go about their own opinions of her new Master. One thought was currently running through her mind at the scene. It started with and "I" and ended with "diots". But she decided to join in anyway. "His hair was surprising easy to brush though. I thought it would have been hard, but the comb slid right through" she stated.

"That is so cool, even I have a hard time brushing my hair! … well, I don't really brush it often, but Sharon-onee-sama ordered me to do it as much as I can" Alice admitted, staring at Leo from her perch on the chair.

"Wow~" Oz stated, flowers floating about him.

"H-Hey…." Leo was now pretty uncomfortable (coughhugeunderstatementcough) and was now out of his chair and backing away from the people currently trying to get in his face.

Oz, however, was not backing up. "Wow~ Ne Leo, can I touch your hair? If what Echo-chan—"

"Echo desu"

"—said was true, then it must be really soft" he asked, coming closer.

Leo stepped back. "Uhm… that's really not a good idea Oz-kun"

"I swear if Leo-chan was a girl she would seriously be my type"

Cue in the shivers.

Twitch.

"Please Leo? I wanna hug you" Oz said in a very cheerful manner. "You look so cute~" he made for the glomp.

Leo prepared to back away, and possibly just make a run for it, but then he found a hand wrapped around his waist and a boot stuck to Oz's face, preventing him from moving closer. "Huh?"

"Get the hell away from him Oz Vessalius!" a very _very __**very **_familiar voice exclaimed from above him, and the air went still.

"And do NOT CALL HIM –CHAN DAMN IT!"

Leo looked up to his savior's face, heart racing with hope and dread and whatever you'd feel at a moment like this. And his heart skipped a beat at the sight of that oh so familiar face with that oh so familiar scowl... "E…lliot…?"

Elliot looked at him.

He looked very annoyed.

"E…lliot" Oz repeated the noirette's words as the boot dropped from his face, he stared at the guy who came out of nowhere, and his face just got more and more like it came from a shoujo manga with the lights and the bubbles and the flowers here and there… oh, and the sparkly eyes… can't forget the sparkly eyes. "No… way"

Elliot stared at the blond, brow twitching from very awkward awkwardness, Oz looked…. really creepy right now.

"ELLIOT!" The blond exclaimed as he jumped towards the revived(?) Nightray. His eyes were stars and tears flowing from them. Obviously so glad to meet the youngest of the Nightrays…

Too bad he found a boot on his face… again.

It obviously came from the guy he was trying to hug.

"Don't… come near me" the Nightray stated, hugging Leo tighter at that.

Oz dropped down, ignoring the boot and settled for just staring at him.

"Why hello there Elliot-kun, I didn't think I'd be seeing you on this side any time soon" Vincent spoke through the silence, approaching him. Elliot acknowledged him with a nod of his head. "What brings you here today?" the blond man asked casually.

Gilbert was only left with his jaw hanging, and Alice was somehow able to find meat…

"I heard Leo cut his bangs" was Elliot's reply. "I just had to confirm"

"I see" said Vincent, amusement in his mismatched eyes.

"Uhm… Hello?" came a mumble from the said noirette. Elliot looked at him. "You're crushing me"

"AH! Sorry Leo! You alright? That Vessalius didn't molest you or anything right?" Elliot immediately perked to attention to his servant, whom he released but still held by the shoulders.

Leo stared at him… beautiful eyes visible to the world. Elliot was mesmerized.

And then, tears started gathering in those beautiful pools. Panic was all the taller of the two felt. "L-L-LEO! W-Why are you crying? I-I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

At first, the noirette stayed silent, keeping a calm expression beneath his tears. But… that didn't last long when Elliot felt a small, fragile, but incredibly painful fist connect with his face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

Careful people, there are currently 6 chairs and 2 tables within Leo's reach, best to dodge flying obstacles.

"YOU F*#&ING IDIOT!" Leo bellowed, tossing a chair in the brunette's direction.

He was able to dodge. "WHAT DID I DO NOW? I DON'T REMEMBER OFFENDING YOU TODAY" Elliot bellowed as well, dodging two more chairs coming his way. "Unless you really wanted that Vessalius to cuddle you" he seethed.

"YOU DIED IDIOT! THAT'S THE GREATEST OFFENSE EVER! YOU DIED AND NOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"WELL SORRY IF I DIDN'T WANT TO GET YOU KILLED!" another chair.

"I THOUGHT YOU HATED EDGAR!"

"I DO! But I… sort of make sense of his character now" he said sort of meekly…

A table came his way; he had to rush out to not get crushed. "Sheesh, Leo and his super human strength"

"SO WHAT! YOU TURNED INTO SOME SELF-SACRIFICING IDIOT NOW?"

"HELL NO! THAT WAS A ONE TIME DEAL!"

Another chair.

"OF COURSE IT IS, YOU ONLY GET ONE F*%$ING LIFE!"

The last table… it hit. "Why is it that I always get hit by the tables?" Elliot groaned from underneath it. Pushing away from the table and standing up, he walked to his servant, who was now trembling.

Whether it's from his anger or from his sobs… well, who can tell?

"Don't come near me" the noirette ordered, stepping backwards.

Elliot didn't listen, and roughly brought him against himself.

Everyone else gasped.

"I'm sorry" the Nightray said softly.

And with this Leo just cried into him. "Elli…ot"

"Awwww" the others went. Oz was getting teary eyed now. Echo was writing the touching moment on her journal, and Gilbert was smiling.

"So, like, you seriously came here, possibly defying the laws of the universe about death and resurrection, just because you heard I had my hair cut?" Leo asked, moving backwards from his Master's embrace.

"Yep. It was that important" Elliot replied, brushing the tears from his servants' cheeks, staring intently at those beautiful beautiful _beautifu_l orbs.

"You are an idiot" came Leo's blunt comment.

"I guess I am, but we're talking about your eyes here" was Elliot's reply. The Nightray brought out a case from inside his suit and opened it to reveal a pair of…

"My Glasses!" Leo exclaimed at the sight of the frames. He was about to take them, but Elliot was faster and lodged it on his face. "Hey! That's rude Elliot"

"I don't care. I don't like seeing the Vessalius ogle you, nor anyone else"

"You're not saying…"

"No one can see your eyes but me. Get it? Although I'm glad you cut your hair, I just can't let you flash your cute face everywhere! What if someone hits one you?" Elliot exclaimed, blushing.

"Aww Elly~ Aren't you being a little overprotective of me?"

"Weren't you just attacked before I came here?"

"Good point"

"Here comes the kiss scene"

"Huh?" everyone's attention turned towards the new voice to be met with the sight of Sharon Rainsworth with her sparkling eyes and floating hazardous flowers.

Sharon felt everyone's gazes and huffed at them. "What? It is that moment. So come one you two, don't be shy" she urged, blushing.

The two in question, blushed in heavy and undiscovered shades of red.

"NO WAY!"

"Awwww" was last heard from the pouting Lady Sharon.

**~The End~**


	3. Chapter 3

Random plot bunny that hit me on the head ^^ This is sort of like the Anime AU on that little scene where Gilbert first entered the Nightray mansion and there's Chibi Elly and Chibi Leo there XD

Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PH!

**Oneshot Number 3  
>Words: 1,025<br>Genre: General, Friendship, slight Humor?  
>Rating: K<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't get it at all! I mean, sure Vincent is pretty creepy and all but he and Gilbert aren't so bad! I have no idea why the others don't want me to talk with them! Gilbert is so nice too!"<p>

"I see"

"Sheesh Leo! Are you even paying attention to me?" six year old Elliot Nightray sighed as he watched his black haired servant just nod without even looking at him.

"I was paying attention" the noirette said, his nose still buried in the book he was reading.

The youngest of the Nightray's scowled. "If you were then what was I talking about just now?"

"You're grumbling about why your older siblings are preventing you from interacting with your newest adoptive siblings, am I mistaken?" seven year old Leo, shaggy head and glasses and all, replied; still engrossed in the story of Roland and Princess Etoile in their quest to save their kingdom. In all truth, he was indeed paying his Master as well as his book, after all, who knows the consequences if he were to let the Nightray out of his sight in a mood like this. Besides that, it was fun to see the look on his Master's face when he gets embarrassed.

He was not disappointed.

Elliot's scowl only deepened as a flush crawled up his cheeks. Leo smirked.

Elliot always did hate it when Leo would do something like this, and he just had to go and use those complicated words again. The bookworm.

With an indignant huff, the small brunette marched right towards the noirette, snatching the big round glasses (which seriously looked too big for his face) right off the servant's nose.

"Heeey, that's rude Elliot!" Leo whined, glaring half-heartedly at his master. Elliot only glared back at him, still flushed with the embarrassment he had received not too long ago.

Without the two knowing, a glaring contest had begun. And by the looks of it, neither is going to give it up.

It was only a few moments after that the door to the library opened, revealing the 15 year old Gilbert who halted at the sight.

Sadly, the two didn't stop glaring. "Hello Master Gilbert. Are you here for some books to read?" Leo asked the adoptive Nightray, not looking away from his own Master.

"Uhm… yes, actually I'm looking for some history books…" Gilbert replied. He couldn't help the smile on his face at the childishness being displayed in front of him. "May I ask what you two are doing?" he asked them, slowly entering the room.

"We're having a Glaring Contest. What does it look like?" it was a reply from Elliot this time. The smile on Gilberts face grew.

"Who's winning?"

"We don't know" the two replied in unison, something that made the older Nightray quirk a brow. Then he noticed something. Leo's glasses were currently on his Little brother's hand; this gave him a little information of what started this little game. But his curiosity landed on the small noirette's eyes, which were, oddly enough, still covered by clumps of hair.

"If you two are having a glaring contest, then isn't Leo cheating with all that hair covering his eyes?" Gilbert turned towards the door at the new voice, it turned out that Vincent had just come in and were staring at the two kids with amused mismatched eyes. "Maybe I should cut it off"

"Now that I think about it, he's right. You are cheating Leo!" Elliot glared harder.

Leo stayed silent for a moment, before finally speaking. "Although I wouldn't cheat on purpose, you do have a point. Okay, I admit my defeat"

At this, a smirk spread proudly upon Elliot's lips as he marched towards Leo again. "Then you know what happens when you lose right?" he grinned, taking something out of his pocket.

Leo only sighed, rolling his unseen eyes. "Yes Master" he said, taking the things from Elliot's hands.

Gilbert was getting confused now. "What are they doing?" he asked, turning to Vincent. The blond only hummed as he replied.

"Oh that. It's sort of a penalty. If they start a game, then it's either a loss or a win. If Leo wins, then Elliot will have to do whatever he says for a day. If it's Elliot's win, then Leo has to tie his hair"

"Why only hair?" Gilbert asked again, even more perplexed.

Vincent smiled at that look on his beloved older brother's face. "Well, Leo is already Elliot's servant, so Leo following Elliot's orders for a day as a penalty is near null and void because it's already default. This became his penalty because for some reason, Leo hate's to show his eyes. That's why this consequence is usually paired up with Elliot keeping Leo's glasses"

"I see" Gilbert stated, understanding a bit.

"Of course, most of the time, its Leo's win, so the times when he actually does this consequence is infrequent" Vincent continued, now staring the youngest child in the room. "But believe me, it isn't just Elliot who take's pleasure from this"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at that statement and he turned to see what Vincent might have meant by that. And boy did he get it.

The child's eyes were indeed a sight to see, they were beautiful in all sense of the term.

"Can I have my glasses back?" Leo asked Elliot once he was done tying his hair.

Elliot looked thoughtful for a moment, holding the spectacles quite tightly in his hands. "No" was his plain reply.

Leo rolled his eyes again, and this time it was visible. "I really don't like people staring at me, you know that Elliot"

"I won fair and square so you have to do the consequence. It's the rules" the youngest Nightray huffed out.

"Master Vincent and Master Gilbert are staring at me" Leo stated simply.

"Okay here you go" and he was able to get his glasses back.

_**~End~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's the fourth one XD I actually wrote this on a whim. I was planning a different plot for the Fourth Oneshot, but I can't seem to write it down :( Oh well, Anyways, this short one will have to do for now.

I Hope you Enjoy XD ANd please leave a Review.

**Oneshot Number 4  
>Words: 580<br>Genre: Humor, ****Romance(?) General  
>Rating: K+<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Seriously… where the hell is that guy?' <em>Elliot Nightray thought impatiently as he paced around the Latowidge Academy Library. He had been there approximately one hour and still there was no sign of his messy haired servant anywhere, the bell signaling the end of class hours had sounded ages ago and he was starting to get very annoyed (because no, Elliot Nightray does not worry about little things like this. And knowing Leo he's probably off reading something at the most inconvenient spot in the whole of that library even if it was unusual for him to be so late…)

"Ah, Elliot-kun!" he turned to the call, already knowing whom it was cause, seriously, there can only be _one person _in this whole school that doesn't have the shame to call him so informally.

"What Ada Vessalius?" he snapped, he really didn't have time for this.

The blond girl in question flinched at the angry tone, but other than that she seemed unaffected as the smile was back on her face in an instant. "I-If you're looking for Leo-kun, then he's over at the west wing. He looked really busy" she stated, pointing to a direction to which Elliot followed.

"Hn, Thanks. But don't think I owe you anything, get it Vessalius?" the brunette called, dashing for the west wing.

'_I am so going to kill that guy when I see him' _Elliot thought as he dashed through the wide library, not paying any attention to his surroundings and focusing only on finding the four eyed noirette. Apparently he didn't expect to find his so soon...

And not to mention the huge pile of books he was currently carrying.

"AH! Elliot? Wa-wo-w-watch out!"

THUD

"Argh… Sheesh Leo, what's with all the books?" Elliot grumbled, rubbing the back of his head which had none-too-gently on the side of a bookshelf.

"Sorry Elly, I sort of found a huge pile of books that have been misplaced, I was going to put them all back in order" Leo replied, his glasses were lying quite a ways away from the impact.

Then both promptly froze…

Apparently the collision had cause Leo to fall forward, and apart from the books that littered the place, he had found himself half lying on top of his Master. _'Thank God I have my bangs, I must be blushing like crazy right now' _the noirette thought with a relieved sigh.

Elliot, however, was not that lucky, and it was completely open to the world when his cheeks burned bright red. And apparently, the noirette could see this perfectly well.

A smirk formed on Leo's lips as he saw this, and suddenly an idea hit him on the head; he knows he'd get killed by Elliot later, but the brunette's reaction would definitely prove worth it.

"L-Leo… what are you doing…?" Elliot gulped, staring down at his servant's mischievous dark eyes, stunned by the beautiful orbs he had not seen in a while.

With a cheeky cheerful grin, Leo pecked him on the cheek and promptly (immediately) made a run for it.

It took Elliot exactly 1 and a half minutes to realize what had happened, felt his heart suddenly join a marathon, and sprang up. "DAMN YOU LEO!" He bellowed, face burning ten times redder than any hearth during winter.

Only the sound of the noirette's laughter can be heard as he raced through the corridors.

**~End~**


	5. Chapter 5

Number 5 suddenly hit me in the head and I absolutely couldn't resist / It was supposed to be a unique fic altogether, but hey...

**Oneshot number 5  
><strong>**Words: 421 (It's short, but I can swear it's worth it)  
>Genre: Fluff, supernatural.<br>Rating: K+ to be safe XD**

* * *

><p>"L-Leo…"<p>

A twitch.

"Please don't say anything"

Another twitch.

"B-But aren't those…"

Another twitch.

"Yep, I know"

A flicker.

Elliot stared. He knew he was gawking. He knew it was rude. But he seriously, in all sense of the word, could not help it.

For one thing, Leo's eyes were wide open. _Sparkling_ even.

For another… the mere presence of… _those_

"Elliot?" Leo asked confusedly, his head slightly tilted to one side.

_Another _twitch.

A Blush

A smirk. "You want to touch them don't you?" Leo stated, confusion turned mischief.

Elliot gulped. "N-No, what gave you t-that idea"

Leo stepped forward, Elliot stepped back.

A twitch _again._

GOD Elliot was clearly at the edge of his sanity, his childish instincts pushing at him and his hands just itching to grab at those clearly unnatural but irresistible little things currently on Leo's being and just glomp the boy altogether.

And the black haired servant and his eyes were clearly NOT HELPING.

Another step forward, another step back. Elliot cursed under his breath when he found his back against the wall. The door was on the other end of the room. No escape.

Leo stepped closer again. "I've always known you were that type of person" he stated, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his dark amethyst and golden orbs, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about" This time, it was Elliot who twitched as he broke out in cold sweat.

A Gulp.

The noirette could very well see his master's discomfort, and he couldn't help but be amused. And this was made very evident by something currently behind him. "Come on Master, it's alright. No one's around" he stated, smirk unmoving and eyes half lidded, as he bowed ever so slightly.

A cute tilt of the head

A_ twitch _from _them_.

And a _**purr**_**.**

That's IT! Elliot couldn't take it anymore!

"DAMMIT LEO STOP BEING SO FREAKIN ADORABLE!" he glomped the unsuspecting(?) noirette. Blushing like there's no tomorrow in the process.

An amused smile etched itself on Leo's face as another purr escaped his throat. "Elly always was a cat person Nya~" he unknowingly mumbled as he cuddled against Elliot's form, the big black cat ears on his head twitching ever so slightly, the matching tail wagging from side to side.

Elliot nearly fainted from all the blood rushing up his head. Yet he couldn't stop himself from cuddling back and petting his servant-turned-half-cat's head. "Damn you" he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am really not good at Angst am I? Oh well. This was supposed to be "Eyes" 's Opening chapter, but I never got around to making it like that and the Humor fic suddenly sprouted out of nowhere. (Yes, Chapter one happened while I was trying to write _this)_

Anyways, I hope you like it XD It's short, but I feel that making it longer would be a drag.

Thank you to everone who reviewed!

**Oneshot Number 6: Who Matters?  
>Words: 691<br>Genre: Angst, Romance  
>Rating: K+<strong>

* * *

><p>"I heard people talking about you yesterday"<p>

The rustle of paper resounded just after this statement was made, and the petite noirette looked up from the book he was just reading to regard his Master's steely gaze.

"That's normal isn't it?" he deadpanned, returning to his reading material, gently pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He could hear his Master seething, he could feel the rage filled glare, one that would have easily sent the bravest man to cower in fear, directed solely upon him, the full force of that ashen blue gaze burning holes at his side… and yet he doesn't particularly mind, altogether used to the young Noble's temper.

But this reaction only seems to add fuel to the fire.

"How can you live with that? Everyone keeps calling you things behind your back and you just let them! Why won't you fight back?" Elliot barked in exasperation, already having enough of everything he hears.

"What makes you think I'm even capable fight back?"

"Oh please! Like you aren't the snarkiest most violent person I know?" the brunette snapped, "I still remember the sting every single one of your punches makes, and that's on a normal day. Why don't you at least try to defend yourself from those bastards? Why does it look as if this doesn't even affect you at all?"

Apart from the rustle of paper from pages being turned and the sound of his own shallow breathing, nothing could be heard. And Elliot waited, gaze unmoving from the petite form of his servant, for an explanation.

Finally, with a snap of the book, Leo spoke. "Because most of what they say is true anyways" the noirette dismissed as he stood up, walking towards the door.

He barely even flinched when he was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and pinned to the doorway just before he reached for the metal knob. He sent a glare up at his master, but it hardly had any effect under the taller male's intense gaze.

Still he would have reprimanded the teen if it wasn't for the strong but gentle hand touching his face, brushing his bangs aside.

And only a little later did he find himself staring straight up at defiant and resolved slate blue eyes.

"Just which part of this" Elliot began in a low whisper, contained rage flashing within his eyes as he kept his hands on Leo's face, staring directly into those beautiful, beautiful dark eyes. "Is Ugly? Fearsome? Distorted?" he seethed, refusing to let those eyes leave his own.

"Elliot… calm down" Leo began, intimidated by the pure anger displayed within his Master's expression despite the gentle caress he was being given.

"Tell Me!"

"…."

He couldn't say anything, the rage and desperation within those slate blue orbs rendered him completely speechless.

He didn't know why Elliot ever bothered getting angry for him, and Leo always _always_ prayed that he doesn't. He wasn't worth it, he was only a servant, he didn't deserve such a gesture, especially not from his precious master.

He would have been fine just being by his Master's side. With just his Master knowing the truth…

The Truth…

He smirked. "Because I just don't care whatever it is they say" he finally stated, earning him another resentful glare. But he was not discouraged. "Because, really. Why would I even bother getting angry at them if you already do it for the both of us?"

"…"

"Why would I care what they say, when you're here saying otherwise?" he continued, a smile gracing his features fully as he looks up at his Master.

"L-Leo…"

"Why _should _I care about anyone else?" he breathed, taking a single step forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his Master's lips. "When you're the only one that matters?" and taking the momentary shock that befell his beloved Master, he slipped from underneath the brunette's form and left the room.

Out on the semi-deserted corridors of the boy's dormitory, the smile on Leo's face took on a more solemn quality. "Well that was uncalled for" he mumbled, tracing his lips. "But maybe it's worth it"


	7. Chapter 7

**Oneshot Number 7  
>Words: 577<br>Genre: General, Humor... Friendship?**

A/N: Right, so here's another oneshot from me. There I was, cleaning the house while thinking of how to write a Horror Short Story I'm planning to write (not a Fanfic sadly, but if you feel like reading it, it'd probably be on my DA account by the end of this week(?# ) and suddenly, I heard "Bella's Lullaby" play in my head #Elliot was the one playing it O_O # and voila. Plot Bunny alert!

^^;; this is complete nonsense and all but... yeah... XD

Hope you like it XD

* * *

><p>It was a completely normal day at Latowidge Academy.<p>

The sun was shining, the air was clean, the birds were singing, and Elliot was playing the piano while Leo was sitting in the corner of the room reading what was…

…Yes, another book.

And it seems… not just any book too.

"Hey Elliot… are you a vampire?" the noirette asked out of the blue just as Elliot began to play a different piece, the piece was never played.

"What?" the young Nightray asked, semi-dumbfounded and ultimately perplexed by his servant's question.

"I asked if you're a vampire" Leo stated, Elliot twitched.

"I know, I mean _why _do you ask if I'm a vampire?" the brunette clarified, and the glasses wearing boy hummed, looking back into the book he was reading.

"Well" Leo began, inspecting his book. "In explanation for my question… you have fangs, your eye color changes with your mood, you're really good at the piano, you're beautiful, and more than once I saw you glow in the sunlight… or maybe that's just me…" the noirette trailed off casually, as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

And Elliot had to gape. "Fangs aside I absolutely do not get whatever the hell you said. I AM NOT BEAUTIFUL!" he growled out dumbly, approaching his servant. "And I thought vampires were supposed to burn in the sunlight, not glow"

"But it's in this book" Leo explained, raising up said book just enough for Elliot to read the title. "It's about vampires. And Edward is really really good at the piano" the noirette explained.

Elliot stared.

Twilight.

Right.

"What hell kind of book talks about s_parkling _vampires?" Elliot asks incredulously as he read over Leo's shoulder.

The noirette just shrugged.

Silence passed as the two kept on reading.

And then, after what seemed like an hour #but was only around 10 minutes or something# Elliot spoke up. "You know Leo, the more I read in this book, the more I think that _you're _a vampire"

"Why do you say that?" the noirette perked up, curious.

"Well for one thing, _you're_ beautiful, more so than any girl out there, _you're _an expert at the piano **and you're self-taught. **And your eyes are very unusual. I mean, when I first saw them I was sure they were a bright gold or something, but when I see them now they look really dark" He stated, Leo raised an eyebrow. "Another is you're really pale, and even inside you wear longs sleeves and socks and other baggy things, not to mention your hair and glasses hides most of your "porcelain" face. For all I know you could be hiding how _you_ glow in the sunlight"

The noirette was silent… "You know what… that's a really good point…" he said, taking off his glasses and inspecting them in the light coming from the nearby window. The light hit him.

Elliot stepped backward.

"What's up with that"

Elliot stared at him. "You really _do _glow in the sunlight" he exclaimed.

Leo smirked. "Why _yes _Master, it seems I do, so why not I _have a taste _of your precious_ blood?"_ the noirette teased, mischief in his eyes as he dramatically stood up and approached the taller male.

"No way in Hell!" barked Elliot, running right out of the music room into the bright morning sunlight.

Leo followed suit, the two laughing as they chased each other playing vampires.

Yep, normal day.


End file.
